


Pure Bred

by Allura_Queen



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Erratic Updates, F/M, Fanmade-Freeform, Fighting, Kittypet joins Clan, Story Adopted from Original Author, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura_Queen/pseuds/Allura_Queen
Summary: She had dedicated her life to her Clan, to the Warrior Code and to StarClan, and what good had it done? Moons of patrolling, training, fighting and hunting until her paws were ready to fall off, and yet all that hard work had failed her when she truly needed it. No amount of training could have prepared her for the horror of what had happened earlier that day. Rated T story Adopted from Original Author: Willowfrost of LakeClan





	Pure Bred

**PURE BRED  
Prologue**

_**Furious** _ **.** _**Simply furious.** _

It was the only emotion she allowed herself to feel, because if she let any of the other emotions out that were churning in her heart then she would completely shut down and that couldn't happen. She had to  _run, get away no matter what_. Because as long as she got away, then that would mean the enemy hadn't technically won. They wanted her dead but she would spite them all by surviving and continuing to live, even if she had to live away from the Clans she had lived with and fought for practically her whole life. So she allowed the fury to course through her veins as her aching legs carried her across the open moor, a half moon shining in the sky above her and Silverpelt glittering serenely, as if her world hadn't just been turned completely upside down.

She had dedicated her life to her Clan, to the Warrior Code and to StarClan, and what good had it done? Moons of patrolling, training, fighting and hunting until her paws were ready to fall off, and yet all that hard work had failed her when she truly needed it. No amount of training could have prepared her for the horror of what had happened earlier that day. Cries of shock and sorrow mixed with angry snarls and jeering taunts in her mind, and if she could, she would stop and wail her sorrows to the stars. But she wouldn't, the stars wouldn't - couldn't - change anything. Something bubbles up under the anger, a new and foreign feeling to her that she still knew - resentment.

But that was almost immediately followed by guilt - she shouldn't be angry at StarClan. They had warned her, but  _she_ was the one who thought she still had plenty of time to root out who the hidden enemy was.  _She had been so, so wrong_. And because she hasn't treated the situation with more time sensitivity than she had, cats she cared deeply for were dead at the claws of their Clanmates, cats they should have been able to trust with their  _lives._  She wondered if the horror of the sight would ever leave her. Would she ever be able to think of ThunderClan camp without seeing pools of blood? Without seeing the bodies of cats she considered family laying still and lifeless? So many dead and for what? Because a group of cats saw the choices their leader had made as weak? They thought he was  _soft_ for showing compassion? He had been one of the strongest cats she had ever known, both in physical strength and in his will and heart. The choices he made as leader brought joy, sadness, anger not only to his Clan but to the other Clans as well, and yet they criticized him and undermined his decisions.

They would never understand how he had agonized over their decisions - because they'd never had to make those sorts of decisions on their own. They had never held the lives of dozens upon dozens of cats in their paws. They wouldn't understand the guilt a leader lived with when his or her decisions led to the deaths of cats - no matter what Clan they belonged to.

Mothermouth loomed in the distance and she wondered distractedly how long she had been running. As the rock formation drew even closer, she allowed her pace to slow, which led the the sting of her wounds to finally make themselves known. She gave a sharp, pined hiss and twisted to lap her tongue over the large rip on her right hind leg. Scratches caused small aches and pains all along her back, and both her ears were bleeding from nasty bites. The worst though, was a bite just under her neck, from where a killing bite had only  _just_ missed thanks to her quick reflexes.

 _My Clanmates tried to kill me_. A shudder ran down her back at the thought. She had been with ThunderClan since she was six moons old - just old enough to train as a warrior apprentice and only a moon younger than her three closest friends in ThunderClan - she wondered what had happened to them. The attack was still a blur in her mind and she was still trying to sort enemy from friend, and she was trying to sort out which cats she had seen dead.

_Fa….. st._

The she-cat's ears twitched at the voice carried on the wind. It was coming from Mothermouth and had her lips twitching into a snarl that she fought down because this was  _not StarClan's fault._ Instead, she slowly heaved herself to her paws and leapt up the rocks to the cave opening of Mouthermouth, not hesitating once before padding inside. Despite it being half-moon, the medicine cats of the other Clans had yet to arrive and it was not yet moonhigh, but the Moonstone was still glowing. The she-cat laid down and slowly touched her nose to the stone, eyes closing immediately as her breath evened out as if she were asleep.

_The forests of StarClan looked as full of life as she remembered from the last dream she had been here in. But unlike the usual dozens of cats she saw running around, now only one she-cat stood before her. Dapplefrost had once been the deputy of ThunderClan when she was still only a kittypet kit who had yet to even meet a Clan cat. Dapplefrost had been killed in cold blood by the same cats who had turned on the Clan tonight - and the death blow had been delivered by one of her brothers._

_Now the she-cat stood in front of her, her tortoiseshell and white fur sparkling with stars as her tails swished back and forth thoughtfully. "You seek answers, and yet at the same time, you resent that you even have to ask for them."_

_The she-cat's long tail lashed angrily. "Of course I resent having to ask my why Clanmates were killing each other! I knew the feud between Yewstar's followers and the dissenters was starting to get tense - but to kill us? Their friends, their kin? Why would StarClan let this happen?"_

" _StarClan cannot stop a cat's free will," Dapplefrost said gently, her plumy tail resting across the smaller cat's shoulders. "I know you are angry and hurt. But this attack was always going to happen. But, just like you, I thought we still had time. I never expected our enemy would make his move so soon. To make a bid for power in this way was a desperate last resort. He knew if he didn't move now, Yewstar would sway even more of the dissenters back to his side."_

" _You didn't expect this? And here I thought StarClan knew everything."_

_Dapplefrost blinked at the angry she-cat with calm blue eyes. "You know that isn't true. We interpret and send signs, but we are not mind readers, nor are we all powerful beings. We are still just cats, despite the things we do see and know."_

" _So many ThunderClan cats are dead…"_

" _We must keep fighting."_

_The she-cat gave a sharp shake of her head. "No."_

" _Please, Fa-"_

" _No!"_

 _The fierce snarl caught the StarClan she-cat by surprise. The livid cat before her was a mere shell of the lively young she-cat who had put in so much work - and it seemed that despite her still young age the she-cat looked much older than she was with wounds and scratch marks crisscrossing her pelt. She looked ragged and tired and so_   _ **run down**_   _that Dapplefrost was amazed she had even made it to Mothermouth at all._

" _You can't give up," Dapplefrost meowed firmly. "If you give up, then there truly is no hope."_

" _I have given everything to my Clan and Starclan - everything! I spent moons training, fighting, hunting - I fought other Clans in silly border squabbles, fought off foxes, badgers, dogs… I even lost my own kits… What more do you want from me?"_

The young she-cat's voice broke at the end of the question, and Dapplefrost couldn't stop the sympathy from welling up inside her as she pressed her starry pelt against the torn and ragged pelt of the living cat. "You must trust in StarClan to guide you."

" _Trust? After today, I have no trust left to give." The she-cat shoved away from her starry friend and began to pad away. "Trust in StarClan, believe in StarClan, StarClan will protect us. Where was StarClan when innocents were being slaughtered!? All StarClan has given me is heartache and pain. No longer will I walk with you. StarClan will never guide my pawsteps again, Dapplefrost."_

" _Wait! Please wait!"_

Eyes opening, the injured she-cat stood and shook out her pelt. Her heart was heavy with grief as she turned on her paws and raced out of Mothermouth and away from the Moonstone - away from StarClan, away from ThunderClan. She just wanted to forget everything that happened.

_**But life was never that easy, was it? She could run as fast and as far as her tired paws could carry her, but ThunderClan and the cats in it would always be in her heart.** _

" _I'm Snakepaw and this is my brother Smokepaw and my sister, Shiverpaw! Welcome to ThunderClan!"_

" _This move is tricky, watch me carefully."_

" _RiverClan is attacking!"_

" _I commend them to you as warriors in their turn…"_

" _Please, you have to help us."_

" _I love you."_

" _Isn't Graystorm dreamy?"_

" _I'm moving into the nursery!"_

" _I'm sorry, but the kits…"_

" _Your Clan is the only one with a nursing Queen, my kits won't survive without ThunderClan's help."_

" _Retiring? But why?"_

" _Yewstar's decisions make ThunderClan look weak!"_

" _Attack! Kill them all if you have to!"_

" _Retreat! Retreat ThunderClan!"_

" _They're killing us! StarClan, save us!"_

" _Run everyone!"_

" _Kill them all! Don't let a single one escape to find help from the other Clans!"_

She shook her head sharply, willing the lifetime of memories to disappear from her mind. Remembering the good times and he bad times that had built up her life only served to make the betrayal sting even more. She raised her head to gaze at Silverpelt for a final time before twisting to gaze back across the moor and the Clan territories that she was leaving behind. Her heart ached at the idea of saying goodbye, but what reason was there to stay? Many of Yewstar's supporters were dead or being hunted down. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of any other ThunderClan survivor on the moor.

Had they all been caught? Had they gotten away? Who had survived, who had remained loyal to Yewstar's and who had betrayed them all? Her heart yearned to know but at the same time she never wanted to know which cats betrayed them. She wanted to keep the fond memories of her Clanmates not have them tainted by whatever twisted things they had become. She would remember the Clan full of kind cats who had accepted a homeless kittypet kit and given her a place to call home - not the bloody Clan that had been ripped to shreds by their own greed and anger.

That would be a memory she would cherish dearly as she left Clan life behind.

_ALLEGIANCES_

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**  Yewstar - a large golden brown tom with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:**  Mistyheart - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Willowleaf - dusky brown she-cat  _Apprentice, Fernwhisper_

**Warriors:**

Talloak - a large ginger furred tom with green eyes  _Apprentice, Blackpaw_

Oakblaze - dark gold tom with ginger paws

Birchclaw - dark tabby tom with blue eyes  _Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

Graystorm - dark gray tom with white paws and green eyes  _Apprentice, Badgerpaw_

Stoneclaw- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Windfeather - dark gray she-cat with gold eyes  _Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Applefang - ginger tom with green eyes

Flowerwhisker - pale gray she-cat

Fogsky - pale gray she-cat  _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

Mapleheart - dusky brown she-cat

Leafclaw - pale brown tom with geen eyes

Lightningfoot - brown tom with blue eyes and a ginger tipped tail

Snowflower - pretty white she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

Quailfur - pale gold she-cat  _Apprentice, Shiverpaw_

Sorrelcloud - brown and white she-cat  _Apprentice, Smokepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Fernwhisper - pale brown she-cat

Badgerpaw - fluffy black and white tom

Blackpaw - sleek black she-cat with yellow eyes

Snakepaw - large gold tom

Smokepaw - sleek dark gray tom

Shiverpaw - gray and white she-cat with a plumy tail, green eyes and a scar on her muzzle

Goldenpaw - very dark gray she-cat with a ginger tipped tail; one gold eye, one green

Fawnpaw - pale brown she-cat with blue eyes, white chest and white paws

**Queens:**

Cinderfur - black furred cat with a ginger paw (Kits: Cricketkit and Briarkit)

Waspear - reddish brown she-cat with a torn ear (Kits: Owlkit, Dapplekit and Needlekit)

Lilypool - sandy furred she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Ferretkit)

**Elders:**

Webtail - large black and white tom with green eyes; older tom in the Clans

_SHADOWCLAN_

_Leader_ : Brightstar - pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

 _Deputy:_  Sparrowfall - reddish brown tom with blue eyes

 _Medicine Cat:_  Dovecloud - pale gray she-cat  _Apprentice, Robinpaw_

_Warriors:_

Berrysnow - white and ginger patched tom  _Apprentice, Jaggedpaw_

Maplespot - golden brown spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Bluepool - Blue gray tom with green eyes  _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

Fallowmist - muddy brown she-cat with gray/blue eyes  _Apprentice, Starlingpaw_

Silversnow - silver tabby tom with a white chest

Sunleaf - golden furred she-cat with blue eyes  _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Heatherwing - Black and white she-cat

Morningfeather - dusky brown tom

Thistlestrike- Gold tom with blue eyes  _Apprentice, Applepaw_

Yellowfur - pale gold tom

Viperstorm - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Bouncestep - tiny gray she-cat

Nettleleg - golden furred tom with amber eyes

Deadfeather - blind brown tom

Owlpelt - brown furred tom

_Apprentices:_

Starlingpaw - reddish brown tom

Robinpaw - pale brown tom

Jaggedpaw - dark brownish-gray tom

Applepaw - light brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw - white she-cat

Leafpaw - white and ginger patched she- cat

_Queens:_

Ambercloud - red-gold she-cat (KITS: Silverkit, Graykit and Foxkit)

Frostflower - white she-cat with yellow eyes (KITS: Dustkit, Dawnkit, Sandykit, Icekit)

_Elders:_

Geckoheart - Black tom with yellow eyes

Wolfpelt - dark gray tom

_**RIVERCLAN** _

_**Leader:**_  Troutstar - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_  Whitefrost - pretty white she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat**_ : Swanfeather - pale gray she-cat

_**Warriors:** _

Cherryblaze - bright ginger she-cat  _Apprentice, Molepaw_

Flamepool - pale ginger she-cat

Silverstripe - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Nightfrost- jet black tom with white paws  _Apprentice, Petalpaw_

Darkwhisker - Black she-cat

Stormfeather - gray and white she- cat

Splashheart- blue gray tom

Ripplestream - white blue point tom  _Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Pebblefang- brown tom with white paws

Mistcloud - fluffy pale gray she-cat

Breezefang - lithe pale brown she-cat

Tallstep - long legged white tom

_**Apprentices:** _

Molepaw - dusky brown tom

Petalpaw - white and brown she-cat

Minnowpaw - tiny white she-cat

_**Queens:** _

Cloudheart - white she-cat with a stinky tail (Kits: Jaykit)

Brownspots - mottled brown and ginger she-cat (Kits: Rabbitkit, Waspkit)

Dapplepool - tortoishell she-cat (Kits: Pouncekit)

Sandfur - light brown tabby she-cat (Kits: Flintkit, Wetkit, Shortkit)

_**Elders:** _

Hollyfeather - reddish brown she- cat

Snowsong - beautiful white she-cat

**_WINDCLAN_ **

_**Leader:**_ Barkstar - dark brown tom

 _ **Deputy:**  _Mothsong - pale red she-cat

 _ **Medicine Cat:**  _Nightwind - black tom with blue eyes

_**Warriors:** _

Amberspring - light brown she-cat

Dappledsky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Talonstrike - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes  _Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Spiderpool - tiny black tom

Swiftstorm - dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Yarrowblaze - reddish gold tom with blue eyes

Crookedwing - dusty brown tom with a twisted leg

Wildspirit - tiny white and gray she-cat (Former rogue)  _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Hollowstream - bulky gray tom Apprentice, Pricklepaw

Brightmist - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Violetnight - black she-cat with blue eyes  _Apprentice, Tumblepaw_

Mallowcloud - fluffy muddy brown she-cat

_**Apprentices:** _

Wolfpaw - dark gray tom

Cinderpaw - small gray tom

Pricklepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Tumblepaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

_**Queens:** _

Goosewing - pale gray she-cat (Kits: Pigeonkit)

Honeyfoot - pretty golden she-cat (Kits: Snakekit and Beetlekit)

_**Elders:** _

Beeclaw - black and white tom

**Author's Note:**

> Willowfrost A/N: hehehe, hi everyone? I know a lot of old fans of my work are probably disappointed that things never got updated, but well, life happened. Pure Bred hasn't been updated in over 2 years and I tried to attempt a rewrite of The Legacy Begins about a year ago, but I wasn't able to continue. Not long after Pure Bred update in 2016, I meet someone and a year later we were married. A few months later I attempted to reboot Legacy, but I didn't have the time, and now I still don't have the time. Now, I am a mother, college student, and wife, and I just have no free time. But that's where Allura came to the rescue. We met in college, and learned we both held soft spots in our hearts for fanfiction, and she has agreed to adopt and continue the stories with me being a silent background partner. While Allura will do all the writing and story development, we will both be deciding what idea we use and which we don't, and every final decision goes through me as we sort through my horribly vague plot notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Allura A/N: I hope you will all remain patient with us as we work out which way we want both stories to go! Now, you may realize this prologue is supremely different from Willow's original prologue... and that was one of the things she was excited to change. While she did love her original prologue to the story, when we spoke about changing it, she wanted to give people a bit more excitement for where the story would end up - give them something to look forward to seeing exactly what twists and turns led to it, and so this prologue was born. I'm not sure how often updates will be - collaborating with the former author who is extremely busy will keep this fic on an erratic schedule, so I will not make any set update dates or times. But I do hope you all stick around and enjoy the story with us!
> 
> Willow and Allura A/N: Thanks so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed the prologue of our new and improved version to Pure Bred!


End file.
